We are studying the behavioral and electrophysiological effects of forebrain and midbrain lesions and stimulation upon the response to the environment as represented by various sensory modalities. Unilateral midbrain and forebrain lesions and stimulation has been shown to cause contralateral neglect of sensory stimuli and also decreased amplitude of contralateral cochlear nucleus and inferior colliculus auditory evoked potentials.